


Crux

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: We Mapped The Stars [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dorks, Multi, THE OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s really, really hard to be the cool lone wolf alpha bad boy when you’re best friends with Arcee and Hot Rod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crux

It’s really, really hard to be the cool lone wolf alpha bad boy when you’re best friends with Arcee and Hot Rod. They just don’t _get_ it, although he suspects Arcee does but thinks it’s silly. A good brooding session is near guaranteed, these days, to be interrupted by Roddy excitedly babbling about this cool trick Kup just showed him, you gotta _see_ , or Arcee giving him a _look_ that says more than an expression has any right to.

As much as Springer thinks he has an image to uphold, especially in front of the two commanders (well, mainly Magnus), it’s really hard to resist that eager grin or knowing smile, and at some point he stopped curtly brushing them off.

In some ways it was easier back when it was him and Kup and Magnus and Blurr. They could all very much take care of themselves and were perfectly happy to _keep_ themselves to themselves, although Blurr could get a bit needy and clingy if they were underground too long but that wasn’t his fault. Then they picked up ‘Cee and Roddy hiding out in a bombed-out bomb shelter, and suddenly conversations and laughter were things that happened regularly instead of theoretical possibilities.

Initially they clung to each other – well, Hot Rod clung to Arcee, the older protector – but their confidence bloomed remarkably quickly. Arcee’s able to relax, no longer having to be so constantly hyper-vigilant, and under Kup’s tutelage, Blurr’s friendship and Magnus’ leadership, Roddy has become near unrecognisable as the same mute, scared youngling they first stumbled across.

Which leaves Springer, and the question mark between them is growing less and less each cycle.

He’s not, altogether, too upset about that.

“Yo, Spring!”

He glances up – come on, he’s not brooding, this _barely_ counts, and yet Hot Rod scrambles up next to him anyway. Cybertron’s rubble comes in handy sometimes.

“What?” Springer asks, keeping the gruffness in his voice just to show the universe he can. Roddy grins, right on cue.

“Nothin’ much. Just thought you could use some company.”

Springer doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to; they lapse into warm silence as their fields gently intermingle. It doesn’t take long for Arcee to find them, and there’s that smile Springer’s come to love despite himself, and all in all he's surprisingly okay with how all this turned out.


End file.
